Gone for good?
by x.Danni-Myra.x
Summary: Aura wants to find love. and when loves arrives it's in the last type of person she thought it would be. Blade is bad and recless and has a big secret, but he falls for Aura. But when the darkness comes he will do all he can to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Blade pov:

I leaned closer. I tried to stop, I really did but I couldn't help my self. Well here I was leaning in too her bleeding hand. The smell overwhelmed me, I did feed before we went out but I don't have to be hungry to want to gulp down the delicious blood I only had to see and smell it before I wanted it. My tongue gently grazed over the wound. Suddenly there was a sound behind me. Thank lord because I really didn't want to compell someone right now it took up my time.

Aura Pov:

"Aura is that you?" cried a familiar voice. Oh I just wanted to be left alone with my date,well i didnt realy but i'd rather be alone with him than be interupted by this person. Of all the people I know who could have interrupted me and it was the one person I really didn't like. We both acted as if we liked each other but being realistic I wouldn't jump in front of her if she was about to be shot.

"Oh um… hi Anya." Anya had pale glossy blond hair that came down to her waist, and bright green eyes that everyone believed are so full of love. She's taller than me but I'm not very good at estimating height. Everyone loves her. She's the gorgeous kind of girl that every boy wants to date. Well most boys anyway. Me though, I'm the complete opposite. My full first name is Aura-Unity. My mid length brown hair is just normal, well it was until recently when I decided to put in some midnight blue highlights everyone commented but its like, nobody really noticed. I have brown eyes and I'm quite small and work as a waitress at a bar called Lottie's and live with my best friend Jezebel. We just moved hear one and a half years ago to this small town in Mississippi called Isola. Jez in 24 like but she has the most gorgeous flaming red hair. But to sum me up would take one word. Average. I don't have many people I trust and can call a friend. But my closest friend who I consider to be my best friend is Jez…

"[Cough]!" and I was brought back to the present from my daydreaming.

"So Aura are you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"Anya this is Seth, Seth this is Anya."

"Nice to meet you Seth" oh I wish she would shut up.

"Well yes anyway Aura I need to go. I'm meeting up with a friend, I'll call you." I new he wouldn't call by the look on his face but I didn't really like him anyway I just wanted to prove that I could go on a date to Jez.

"So Aura you finally have a boyfriend?"

"Not really it was just a first date" dam shouldn't have said that.

"A first date, well then good luck with him." I was really starting to wish she would go away now because I was getting really pissed off.

"Yes well I must be going too. See you later Anya" I didn't no when I would see her again but it would probably be sooner than I wanted.

I headed to home to go to get ready for work. I'd had lunch with Seth because I was working a late shift 4 till 12. I would be worn out by the time I finished. I think I may snuggle up on the couch with a good movie and hot chocolate, or might finish watching series 2 of true blood. I'm really becoming addicted to that series Jez just thinks it's stupid, we have a lot in common but this we dont. But while I worked at least I'd have something to look forward to not that it was much, just at home on my own watching t.v. When I got home from the date all the lights were off since Jez was working her afternoon on at the mall I think she finished at about 5:30 so she'd be asleep by the time I finished work. It was mid summer so it was really hot. I put on my plane white V-neck tee with Lottie's printed in the corner and my black crop shorts. I had a great tan because I spent some of my spare time on a sun lounge reading my book. I passed through the living room and saw the picture of my mum and dad. They died 2 years ago that's why I moved away. They we're on an airplane when something went wrong and the plane fell soaring through the sky right into the ocean. When they died, for the first few months I went into brake down mode but Jez pulled me out. She was there for me all the way unlike my other friends who abandoned me. I wasn't very popular but the friends I did have didn't want to know me.

I arrived at work and it wasn't very busy but I knew we would be soon. I started clearing the tables for people to sit at when they arrived. Just I he was taking and empty bottles to the trash I bumped into my boss Josh, he owned this place but I have no idea why he called it Lottie's

"Hi Aura, how was your date" how did I know he would ask me that, and just then Fate popped her head around the door.

"Yeh Aura how was it" Fate worked at the bar too. I got on well with my co-workers but I didn't trust them enough to tell them the stuff I tell Jez.

"Don't ask it was awful, Seth was just so… boring" well that wasn't exactly a lie it's not like I had to tell them he didn't like me. But I'd expected that from him anyway. He's new to the town so that's why he asked me out and why I said yes. I went over to one of the tables which a cut couple had arrived at not so long ago. i went to fetch their drinks and then went to the loo. i hadnt been at work to long but my lipgloss was crap to i re-applied. i stared at myself in the mirror for a moment woundering what it would be like if i died my hair blond and put in some blue contacts. would i get more male attension? i sighed to myslf and went back out to the bar.

"You no Aura I could set you up with a couple of friends I no from outta town if ya want, i no some good looking guys? Fate asked me. She's asked before but she never gives up.

"Oh no Fate, no men for now please"

"What but Aura you only just got involved with a man" I really didn't want to be hearing this.

"That is so not true I no lots of men and they no me."

Most people around here like me apart from Anya and her friends and some other odd people. But the thing is people like me but when it comes down to men they like me as a friend and friend only.

I'd never been with a boy before and not even Jez new I hadn't slept with anyone. I was terrified of anyone finding out. Well I was nearing 25 and though it's still quite young times flies. I didn't know what it was like to be close to a man. I didn't know what it was like to be with a man. I didn't know what it was like to be touched by a man. And worse of all I didn't know what it was like to be loved by a man.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived home later that night as I guessed all the lights were off so I figured Jez was in bed. I did exactly as I planned and watched episode 12, season 2 of true blood and then went to bed.

I woke up with the sun glaring in my face through the curtains. It was nine thirty. I didn't have work today so I could relax for a while. I pulled on a mini skirt and a vest top, found my book and went down to the kitchen. The house was surprisingly quiet.

"Morning Jez!" There was no reply.

"Jez?" I looked around the house and realised she wasn't up. That was weird; it wasn't like Jez to get up so late. I decided if she wasn't up by ten I would go check on her. I settled on my sun lounge outside and started to read Romeo and Juliet (which I'd read loads of times before - I just hadn't come across another great book I wanted to read). I was near the end when Juliet was about to die, the book always make me cry. I'd finished the book by ten so I headed up stairs to check on Jez then I think I would hit the book stores. I opened her door as quietly as I could and peeked my head around the door. The room was empty. I searched the whole house but there was no sign of her. Oh crap. I had no idea what to do. I called a couple of our friends but no one had seen her since after work yesterday and they told me she said she was heading out to a new club just out of town. No one knew the name so couldn't contact it. I decided to go look around a while then if then she didn't turn up I'd call 911. I grabbed my coat and my car keys. I looked in the mirror and realised what a state I looked. I pulled my hair back and put on some lipgloss. When I opened the front door I heard a sound of agony. On the doorstep was Jez sprawled out and totally out of it. I checked her pulse just to be sure she was okay then checked her out for bruises or broken bones. She looked completely fine apart from two little puncture marks on her neck. I knew the signs but I couldn't let myself believe it. I'd talk to Jez before I decide what happened to her. I gave her a few gentle nudges until she stirred then pulled her up and helped her to the couch.

"Jez, honey can you hear me?"

"Uumhh" Well I took that as a yes.

"What happened to you last night Jez?" I didn't get I reply, and I realised she's passed out again. I pulled a blanket over her and let her sleep for a few hours. Later when she came round the first thing she said was "I need coffee". I pored her a mug and sat down beside her.

"Jez, what happened? You had me so worried!" We sat there for a moment while she thought back, then she grimaced.

"I honestly don't remember Aura. Its just blank, and when I try to think back it hurts." That was my second sign

"How are you feeling then?"

"I feel… different. All weird and very weak, I've never felt like this before." Okay and that was the third sign, and I really didn't want to carry on listening to hear a forth.

"Okay then, do you need anything like to eat or drink or shall I get a doctor?"

"No, I'm good thanks Aura, but maybe you could get me some painkillers and a glass of water?"

"Oh so really you shouldn't have said 'no, I'm good thanks' then," I smiled at her, "Coming right up" I said and she grinned back at me. After Jez took the painkillers she went to her room so I decided it was now time to think things over. There were puncture marks in Jez's neck, she doesn't remember anything, she feels week and also feels different to how she's ever felt before. These signs all pointed to one thing; though I really didn't want believe it. Vampire. Okay that sounds stupid, I'm probably being stupid. Well there can't be a vampire around because I've not noticed anything new about anyone lately and I haven't seen any new people in town other than Seth, so I really was just stupid, and also, vampires don't exist; they are just a myth. There must be some other explanation to what happened to Jez. I went outside and realised how cloudy and wet it had got, and drove my beat up old car down the small bookshop not far from my house. I bought a couple of books and headed outside. As I was looking for my keys at the car door I dropped by books into a puddle.

"Why me?" I whispered to myself.

"It happens to everybody" I didn't recognise the voice and I looked up into the strangers eyes. They were a light brown. Most people would say brown eyes were dull, but not these ones. They were the most beautiful shade of brown I'd ever seen. I looked the tall stranger up and down. I think my heart stopped beating. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous! He had brown hair that lay gently slightly covering his eyes. They were both the same shade of brown, and it swayed a little in the wind. He had on just a pair of jeans and a plain top, but he pulled it off better than any other man I'd ever met. I gasped a little when I looked back into his face which held the most dazzling smile.

"Hey I'm Blade, let me help you" he told me. Well, Blade told me. I didn't really get him. He'd been standing in front of me for all of what two seconds and I had an urge to want to get to know him better. He seemed too sweet by the way he was acting, but from his name and the way he looked I'd say he wasn't so kind and good to other people. I just stood there as Blade picked up my books and placed them on the roof of my car. He straightened up and looked at me directly in the face intently.

"And what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" I finally realised I'd better say something because I probably looked really stupid juts standing here.

"Oh…Um…Well… Hi, I'm Aura. Thanks for picking up my books.'' He smiled at me with that killer smile I'd seen once before and it made me gasp again. He looked at me quizzically. I just gave him a shy kind of smile back.

"Erm… Sorry, I don't know if you've noticed but you seem to have a flat tire. Can I give you a lift anywhere?" he said tilting his head to car on my right but not taking his eyes off my face. I looked at the car. Wow, it was amazing. What I would do for a car like that. It was slick black BMW M3 convertible.

"Well if you're going my way that would sure be helpful" I told him. He reached over and opened the passenger door for me and as I got in I wondered how he had heard me speak earlier. He took off and out of the car park. We were silent for a while until we were nearing my street.

"So Aura, do you work near here?" Blade's voice had a kind of ringing to it, in a good way.

"Yeah, I work and a bar restaurant place called Lottie's not far from here." We were just pulling into my drive now.

"Well maybe I could stop by soon and see you then" he didn't say this as a question, had he just invited himself to come see me?

"Well okay then see you soon" I stepped out of the car and walked into the house. It wasn't until I'd settled down on the sofa with a cup of tea that I realised Blade hadn't asked for my address. He'd already known where I lived…


End file.
